


Home is wherever I'm with you.

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Gabriel Shurley to nieźle pokręcony człowiek i doskonale o tym wie.





	Home is wherever I'm with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Moja pierwsza próba opisania fabuły od środka, bez żadnych dialogów. W moim headcanonie Gabe, Cas i reszta aniołów nazywają się Shurley. Uwielbiam coffeshop au i niekanonowe postacie.

_10 czerwca_

Boże, bawię się w Bridget Jones.

Ja nawet nie oglądałem tego filmu!

To idiotyczne, ugh.

 

_27 czerwca_

Serio, Gabriel? Serio? Muszę poruchać.

 

_13 lipca_

Jaki normalny facet po trzydziestce pisze pamiętniki? Ten stary cap, Hennings, nazywa to dziennikami i każe mi pisać codziennie, żeby udokumentować ilość ataków paniki i jak bardzo wahają się moje nastroje. Słowem, jak bardzo jestem już zjebany. Po cholerę mi w ogóle psycholog?

No tak, ojcu "zależy" na moim zdrowiu i opłaca mi tego przygłupiego wypierdka. To on powinien siedzieć na tej śmierdzącej kozetce zamiast mnie.

 

_14 lipca_

Atak paniki w pracy.

 

_15 lipca_

Castiel kazał mi zostać w domu, wczoraj nieźle nastraszyłem klientów. Kocham mojego brata, ale jest durny. Chyba myśli, że to się powtórzy, wątpię. Halo, to był pierwszy raz. Nie mam aż takiego pecha.

Cas stwierdził też, że przydałby się nam nowy barista, skoro otworzyliśmy kilka tygodni temu kącik ze słodyczami, a on sam musi obsługiwać ekspresy.

 

_16 lipca_

Serio piszę to cholerstwo codziennie? Jestem ciekaw, kiedy wyrośnie mi macica.

 

_17 lipca_

Na ogłoszenie odpowiedział tylko jeden koleś. Cudownie.

 

_18 lipca_

Mój brat zakochał się w nowym bariście. W sumie nawet mu się nie dziwię, dzieciak jeździ zajebistym, klasycznym chevroletem.

 

_19 lipca_

Nie poszedłem do pracy. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych dni, kiedy bałem się wyściubić nos zza kołdry. Przeryczałem pół dnia.

Bardzo męsko, Gabe. Zajebiście.

 

_20 lipca_

Przygarnąłem psa. To był impuls, wracając do domu zupełnie inną drogą niż zwykle, minąłem przytulisko dla zwierząt. Loki jest grubą, puchatą kulką, czarną jak noc. Nie będę sam. Nie muszę być w tym sam.

 

_21 lipca_

Stary Hennings chyba czasem wie, co mówi. Czuję się o wiele lepiej mogąc częścią swoich problemów obarczyć kartki. Tak, jakby opuszczały mnie jakieś toksyny. Uff.

 

_22 lipca_

Loki jest cudowny, grzeje mi łóżko.

 

_23 lipca_

Hennings powiedział, że pies był dobrym pomysłem. Halo, ja tylko na takie wpadam.

 

_24 lipca_

Atak paniki.

Dwa.

 

_25 lipca_

Nienawidzę mieć ataków paniki. Nie powinni mi czegoś na nie przepisać? Wciąż nie umiem ich opanowywać. Czuję kiedy nadciągają, zamykam oczy i staję w miejscu, mamroczę jak pieprzoną mantrę "wszystko jest dobrze, stary, oddychaj", ale gówno to daje. Nie umiem sobie z nimi radzić.

Nie wyobrażam sobie bycia z kimś. Nie w takim stanie. Mam Lokiego, nie potrzebuję nikogo więcej.

 

_26 lipca_

Hej, ja wiem, że moje życie jest do dupy. Byle córeczka bogatego tatusia nie musi mi o tym przypominać.

 

_27 lipca_

Wdech i wydech, Gabriel.

Prawie rozbiłem samochód.

 

_28 lipca_

Muszę wyprać sobie uszy, ten nowy barista, Dean flirtuje z moim bratem.

Mam rzygać, czy lepiej uciekać?

 

_29 lipca_

Ta, Gabe. Płacz też jest opcją.

 

_30 lipca_

Cas stwierdził, że dzisiaj poradzą sobie w pracy beze mnie.

Lubię Deana, nie zadaje pytań.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą się pieprzyć na sklepie.

 

_31 lipca_

Ha, ha.

 

_1 sierpnia_

Antydepresanty postawiły mnie dzisiaj na nogi.

Loki jest kochaną istotą, nie żałuję, że go przygarnąłem.

 

_2 sierpnia_

Dzisiaj jest lepiej. Po pracy poszedłem z Casem do Roadhouse się nawalić, to nigdy nie przestanie dawać mi radości.

Spotkaliśmy Deana, usiłował przystawiać się do mojego brata.

 

_3 sierpnia_

Dean wziął trzy dni wolnego, ponoć miał ważne sprawy rodzinne. Ta.

Rozryczałem się bez powodu kiedy tylko wszedłem do domu.

 

_4 sierpnia_

Dzisiaj widziałem najpiękniejszą istotę na świecie.

I nie mówię o swoim odbiciu w lustrze.

Dzieciak miał ze dwa metry wzrostu, zbyt długie kudły i szarozielone oczy. Zamówił duże machiatto i naleśniki, i słowo daję, miał najcudowniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

 

_5 sierpnia_

Dzisiaj jest dobrze. Naprawdę.

 

_6 sierpnia_

Luc przyjechał do miasta. Ojciec nie przyjął tego z entuzjazmem, ja tam się ucieszyłem. Dawno nie widziałem tego gnoja. I tak go kocham.

 

_7 sierpnia_

Najpiękniejsza istota na świecie jest bratem Deana. Mogę już umrzeć?

 

_8 sierpnia_

Zabrałem Luca i Casa do Radhouse, jak za dawnych czasów. Spotkaliśmy tam Deana.

I jego brata.

Najpiękniejsza istota na świecie ma na imię Sam.

Boże, zachowuję się jak laska. Chyba serio wyrosła mi macica.

 

_9 sierpnia_

Wczoraj było dobrze. Miałem życie.

 

_10 sierpnia_

Wróciłem do rzeczywistości. Przeryczałem całą noc.

 

_11 sierpnia_

Sam zamówił to, co ostatnio i znowu się uśmiechał – ale nie wiem, czy patrzył na mojego, czy na swojego brata.

 

_12 sierpnia_

Nie miałem siły wygrzebać się z łóżka, z którego nawet Loki spieprzył.

 

_13 sierpnia_

Czy ten "dziennik" dalej ma sens?

 

_14 sierpnia_

Luc wrócił do Kalifornii. On i Cas znaczą dla mnie naprawdę dużo, choć reszta rodziny ma mnie gdzieś. Przynajmniej mam ich.

 

_15 sierpnia_

Teraz muszę wyprać sobie oczy, flirtowanie zamieniło się w obmacywanie.

 

_16 sierpnia_

Meh.

 

_17 sierpnia_

Chyba zabujałem się w Samie.

 

_18 sierpnia_

Definitywnie zabujałem się w Samie.

 

_19 sierpnia_

Mpf. Kto by chciał kogoś takiego jak ja. Otwórz oczy, Gabe.

 

_20 sierpnia_

Zamknij oczy, Gabe. Wdech i wydech. To zaraz przejdzie.

 

_21 sierpnia_

Cas i Dean oficjalnie się pieprzą.

Codzienną rutyną Sama stało się przychodzenie do kawiarni, zamawianie tego samego i uśmiechanie się. Chłopak nie zna życia, tak często się uśmiecha.

 

_22 sierpnia_

Dzisiaj znowu idziemy do Roadhouse.

Wszyscy.

 

_23 sierpnia_

"Tak trochę mi się podobasz", wymamrotał gdzieś po czwartym piwie. Jutro o tym zapomnisz, odpowiedziałem mu.

 

_24 sierpnia_

Nie poszedłem do pracy.

Zacząłem dzień małym załamankiem, potem trochę przywidzeń, aż w końcu Loki zaczął znienacka na coś warczeć i już zupełnie się wystraszyłem. Kocham cię, łóżko.

 

_25 sierpnia_

Cas i Dean poradzą sobie dzisiaj beze mnie.

 

_26 sierpnia_

Antydepresanty, sztuczny uśmiech i prawie żyję.

A wtedy w kawiarni pojawia się Sam.

 

_27 sierpnia_

Mam ochotę zamknąć się w domu i już nigdy nie wychodzić.

 

_28 sierpnia_

"Cas powiedział mi gdzie mieszkasz."

Miałem go spławić? Zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem? Dzieciak jest zbyt uroczy na takie traktowanie. Chciał porozmawiać, zrobiłem nam kawę.

Powiedział mi, że pamięta dokładnie, co mi powiedział i powtórzył to na trzeźwo. Nawet nie jestem pewien jak na to zareagowałem.

Dzieciak próbował mnie pocałować. Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Zupełnie.

Ale cały czas mam na ustach jego smak.

 

_29 sierpnia_

Sam chyba pomyślał, że w ogóle nie jestem zainteresowany. Czy moje życie może być gorsze?

 

_30 sierpnia_

__

Hej, życie, pytanie retoryczne. Nie musisz kopać mnie w jajca.

 

_31 sierpnia_

Nie mam sensu.

 

_1 września_

Nie mam sensu.

 

_2 września_

Nie mam sensu.

 

_3 września_

Nie mam sensu.

 

_4 września_

Nie mam, kurwa, sensu.

 

_5 września_

Roadhouse. Ja, Cas, Dean.

Sammy.

 

_6 września_

Nie mam sensu.

 

_7 września_

Kiedy zacząłem nazywać go "Sammy"?

 

_8 września_

Rozmawialiśmy. Przyszedł do kawiarni kiedy już zamykałem. Powiedziałem mu, co jest ze mną nie tak i że też mi się podoba, ale nie wytrzymałby ze mną. Nie mógłby ze mną być. W końcu wcale mnie nie zna. Nie chciałby mnie poznać.

Odparł, że dobrze wie, czego chce.

Smakował cynamonem.

 

_9 września_

Loki polubił Sama, to chyba dobry znak?

Znowu rozmawialiśmy.

Smakował piernikami.

 

_10 września_

Nie boję się. Nie boję się, kiedy zamyka mnie w potężnych ramionach. Boję się, że odejdzie.

 

_11 września_

Gabriel, niedługo możesz zacząć rodzić dzieci.

 

_12 września_

Atak paniki.

Przy Sammy'ym.

Co zrobił?

Przytulił mnie tak, żebym nie mógł zrobić sobie krzywdy i mamrotał coś w moje włosy. Myślał, że to zadziała.

Zadziałało.

 

_14 września_

Powiedział mi, że niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jestem pokręcony/zepsuty, chce ze mną być. Idiota.

Chyba go kocham.

 

_15 września_

Ma takie wielkie, ciepłe dłonie.

Ciekawe, czy tylko dłonie.

 

_16 września_

Dzisiaj nie byłem w pracy.

Sammy się martwił.

Widział jak ryczę.

Od progu chwycił mnie w ramiona, jest jak łoś, czuję się w jego olbrzymich łapskach jak dzieciak. I jak dzieciak wyłem mu w koszulkę. A on nie zniknął. Po prostu tam był.

 

_17 września_

Spał w moim łóżku.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu spałem tak spokojnie. Loki się dąsał, że wywaliliśmy go z łóżka. Sorki, stary.

Rano obudziłem się przy jego boku i byłem niemalże pewien, że umarłem i poszedłem do nieba. Mało powiedziane, że na niego nie zasługuję.

 

_18 września_

Facet władował się do mojego życia z butami, chociaż na razie stoi tylko w przedpokoju. Boję się wpuścić go do środka.

 

_19 września_

Znowu nie byłem w pracy.

Znowu wolałem umrzeć niż opuścić własne łóżko.

 

_20 września_

Wdech i wydech, Gabe.

 

_21 września_

Hennings powiedział, że może mi przepisać silniejsze leki.

Czy to nie dziwne, że ludzie widzą mnie jako błazna, a w rzeczywistości jestem świrem z atakami paniki i wstrętem do ludzi?

Sammy widział, jak jest naprawdę.

Przeraża mnie to, że jeszcze się mną nie znudził, że jeszcze się mnie nie wystraszył.

 

_22 września_

Gabriel Shurley, jesteś pojebany.

 

_23 września_

Powinno się mnie zamknąć w klatce i odizolować na stałe od ludzi.

 

_24 września_

Powiedziałem mu, że się boję. Że nie mogę się z nikim związywać, bo ranię wszystkich wokół.

Odparł, że się nie boi i ja też nie powinienem.

 

_25 września_

Wczoraj znowu spał u mnie. Za bardzo przywiązuję się do tego dzieciaka, ale nic na to nie poradzę.

 

_26 września_

Luc powiedział, że na święta zafunduje nam tydzień u siebie. Ojciec odmówił, Michael nawet nie odpowiedział. Ach, rodzina. Ja tam skorzystam.

Ale Cas powiedział Lucowi, że z kimś się spotykam i ten nalegał, żebym zabrał go ze sobą.

Do świąt jeszcze długa droga, braciszku. Wszystko może się zmienić.

 

_27 września_

Udało mi się opanować atak, zanim on opanował mnie. Rozryczałem się ze szczęścia jak baba.

 

_28 września_

Dean wymyślił podwójną randkę.

Nigdy w życiu tak się nie zbłaźniłem.

Podczas, kiedy on i mój brat wymieniali maślane spojrzenia, ślinę i bóg wie co jeszcze, ja modliłem się, żebym mógł stamtąd wyparować.

Ale Sam położył swoją olbrzymią, ciepłą dłoń na moim udzie i trzymał ją tam aż do końca i wszystko było dobrze.

 

_29 września_

Rano znowu obudziłem się w jego ramionach i przez ułamek sekundy pomyślałem, że mogłoby już tak pozostać na zawsze.

 

_30 września_

Zabrał mnie do parku.

Na jesień zwykle depresja się nasila, co nie?

Po raz pierwszy siedziałem w kupie żółtych liści i pomyślałem, że jestem szczęśliwy.

 

_1 października_

Zachowuję się jak baba.

 

_2 października_

Chce mi się żyć.

 

_3 października_

Stojąc w przedpokoju, Sammy wyciął sobie psie drzwiczki do mojego życia, a ja mam niezłą zabawę obserwując, jak ten łoś próbuje się przez nie przecisnąć.

 

_4 października_

Przekartkowałem ten zeszyt, często to robię. Dzisiaj mijają dwa miesiące, odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Sama. Niewiarygodne, jak wiele może się zmienić w tak krótkim czasie.

 

_5 października_

Byliśmy wczoraj w Roadhouse i zupełnie przypadkiem podsłuchałem w kiblu rozmowę Sama i Deana. To było coś w ten deseń:

"Ruchamy się z Casem jak króliki, tylko z pozoru jest cnotką. Dobrałeś się już świrusowi do gaci, czy dalej zgrywa niedostępnego? Ah, sorry, wciąż z nim jesteś, czyli raczej nie!"

Sam zauważył mnie, jak wybiegam z tego jebanego kibla i próbował mnie zatrzymać.

Nigdy wcześniej tak mocno nie przywaliłem nikomu w twarz.

 

_6 października_

Przeryczałem całą noc.

Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

Brawo, Gabriel, znowu pozwoliłeś się komuś skrzywdzić.

Hej, Loki, zostajemy sami.

 

_7 października_

Zamknąłem się w domu.

 

_10 października_

Luc przyjechał, godzinę zajęło mi doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności. Poszliśmy do Roadhouse, mimo mojej szczerej niechęci.

Spotkałem Sama.

Musiałem mieć serio zapuchnięte oczy.

Powiedział mi, że tamto nic nie znaczyło. Że Dean już taki jest. Że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wykorzystywać mnie czy zmuszać do czegokolwiek. Że nie chce się ze mną rozstawać.

Uwierzyłem mu.

 

_11 października_

Przeprosiłem go za to, jaki jestem. Odparł, że w takim a nie innym Gabrielu się zakochał (słowo daję, ten chłopak jest uroczy kiedy się rumieni).

 

_12 października_

Znowu zajął miejsce Lokiego w moim łóżku. Powiedział mi, że obudził się w środku nocy, bo bał się, że go uduszę – tak mocno się w niego wtulałem.

 

_13 października_

Kocham jego uśmiech.

 

_14 października_

Zaczął nazywać mnie "Gabey". Nie narzekam.

 

_15 października_

Ugh, uwielbiam jego usta.

 

_16 października_

Kiedy ten pieprzony dziennik stał się monotematyczny?

 

_17 października_

Luc wrócił do siebie, przypomniał nam o świętach. Odparłem, że przyjedziemy. Sammy promieniał.

 

_18 października_

Nie boję się.

 

_19 października_

Serio?

 

_20 października_

Nie boję się. Naprawdę.

 

_21 października_

Nie chcę go stracić.

 

_22 października_

Powiedziałem mu to. Poryczał się ze szczęścia. Serio, Sam? Powiedział mi, że nie mógł się doczekać, aż mu to powiem.

Chyba go kocham.

 

_23 października_

Spałem u niego (wciąż mieszka z Deanem) i było... dobrze. Zwykle tego nie robiłem, bo najbezpieczniej czułem się we własnym łóżku. Wygląda na to, że teraz to już nie zależy od łóżka.

 

_1 listopada_

Ja wcale nie zapomniałem o tym dzienniku.

W Roadhouse mieli wczoraj imprezę halloweenową. Przebrałem się za archanioła, bo mogłem. Sammy był łosiem. Nigdy w życiu tak szczerze się nie śmiałem. Seks archanioła z łosiem był dziwnym doświadczeniem.

 

_20 listopada_

Serio nie zapomniałem.

Hennings zdegradował mi leki.

Jest naprawdę dobrze.

Sammy wczoraj powiedział mi dwa słowa.

 

_21 listopada_

Nie wiedziałem, jak mam mu odpowiedzieć. Chyba go kocham, ale nie umiem..

Powiedział, że nie muszę odpowiadać. Że niepotrzebnie wywarł na mnie presję.

 

_23 listopada_

Jesteśmy już u Luca, wracamy do domu równo za tydzień. Podczas, kiedy u nas padał śnieg, u Luca jest wręcz gorąco. Wolę zimne klimaty, Święto Dziękczynienia w upale to nie to samo.

Zastanawiałem się nad prezentem dla Sama. Jako, że nie potrafię mu powiedzieć, po prostu to napiszę. Ten dziennik będzie jego.

 

Drogi Sammy,

pojawiłeś się w moim życiu nagle, chociaż wcale nie pozwoliłem ci na kołowanie. Od początku wiedziałeś, jak bardzo jestem popsuty, ale mimo to postanowiłeś się mną zaopiekować. Nie wiem, co stałoby się ze mną bez ciebie, ale wiem, że słowa to  
zdecydowanie za mało, by wyrazić to, co do ciebie czuję. Daję ci ten dziennik, żebyś wiedział o tym, co działo się w moim sercu, a o czym niechętnie mówiłem. Ten dziennik wie o mnie więcej niż ja sam.

Kocham cię, ty łosiu.


End file.
